elysiantailfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysian Tail Wiki:Page Style
The purpose of this style guide is to homogenize the spelling, linking and appearance of pages throughout the wiki, and set standards for clear and accurate writing. Discuss modifying and adding style guidelines in . Where the style guide is lacking, please refer to the Wikipedia Manual of Style. For a how-to style article, see . General style *Avoid the passive voice, often employed with phrases such as "is seen" or "is shown". *Avoid journalistic, fiction, instructional and personal-essay writing conventions. *Use the present tense. For example: Dust performes Dust Storm in The Glade. *Write from the audience's perspective. Spelling Spelling of titles and names should adhere to the way they appear in the games or movie. Terms that do not appear on the show should adhere to a manual of style, preferably the Wikipedia Manual of Style. Lead section :See also lead section in Wikipedia's Manual of Style *The first paragraph should define the topic without being overly specific. It should establish the context in which the topic is being considered and the boundaries of the topic. *The lead section should briefly summarize the most important points covered in an article. Avoid lengthy paragraphs and over-specific descriptions, since greater detail is saved for the body of the article. *If the lead section includes an template or a similar template, the double curly braces – }} – at the end of the template's syntax should be placed on their own line, and the text of the lead section should follow in a new line after them. Trivia *Avoid creating lists of miscellaneous information. These lists, often placed in a "trivia" section, should in most cases be considered temporary until a better method of presentation can be determined. Editorializing *The main body of the article should not be editorialized. *Image captions may be humorously editorialized. Formatting Article titles *The title of an article should correspond to the name or title of the subject of the article as it appears on the show, preferably as it appears on the credits unless recent first-party merchandise or other materials use a different name or title. *Otherwise, the article title should follow an unambiguous use of the name or title on the show. *Otherwise, the article title should follow a name or title as used by Humble Hearts, as used by the crew, as used most frequently by reliable sources. Images *Image syntax for images displayed next to text paragraphs should be at the start of the paragraph's line of text. Galleries *Images linking to galleries from the main article should be 300px wide. *Image galleries should have the following parameters set: Videos *Please avoid linking or embedding external videos. *Articles about songs may embed external videos of the song. *International versions of videos should be labeled by language, with region in parentheses if applicable. Capitalization *Use sentence case in titles and headlines: capitalize only the first word, proper nouns, and as dictated by other specific English rules. Punctuation *Subtitles and image descriptions should have either no punctuation or proper punctuation. *Asides in parentheses are generally indicative of bad structure and should be avoided. Footnote markers *Footnote markers are placed after punctuation. Links *Limit links to a specific article to, at most, one per paragraph. *Quotes, lyrics, transcripts, and other material that is cited verbatim should not be altered with wikilinks. *Headers should not have wikilinks unless the link encompasses the entire header. See also *Links in see-also sections should be in bullet lists and not italicized. *See-also links, main article links, and disambiguation links that are placed outside of the see also section should be in an indented and italicized line. Titles *Titles of works should be written in italics and without quotation marks. Example: Dust: An Elysian Tail